


Touch starved

by BigBigVileScum



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Billy, Confessions, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, NSFW, Post Season 3, Spoilers, Stranger Things 3, Top Steve, mention of the gang - Freeform, mentions of abuse, soft boy billy, supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBigVileScum/pseuds/BigBigVileScum
Summary: Hi !! I’m writing another fanfic to make up for my heart break over season 3This contains major season 3 spoilers !!Other than that enjoy !





	Touch starved

The fireworks crackled against the large monsters skin, the wails of it in pain echoing though the night and broken building. Even with all of this Billy’s eyes stayed locked with El’s, the blurred memory of his mother fading into his vision, reminding him of who he really is, battling the monster in his chest. The feeling of a soft hand pressed lightly against his cheek set his body at ease, he hasn’t been comforted like this in years, he felt cared for. 

Soon the fireworks died down and the giant inhuman beast stared down at El, gargling melted parts of its body in the back of its throat. It lunges at her with its claw, but before it could hit her Billy jumps in front of her and grabs the claw with his bare hands. The monster stared him down, almost stunned.  
It went to attack Billy from his side but suddenly the monster let out a scream, swaying from side to side as it’s whole being slowly died right in front of them.  
Billy fell to the ground screaming as well, his whole body burning up like he was back at the sauna, black fog flowing out of his eyes, ears and mouth. He collapsed, throat raw, eyes burning.

It was hard to tell how long he was out for, but the doctors said it was a near miracle how he survived. Sadly it wasn’t the same for most of the others who were there. After a couple days in the hospital he was dispatched, prescribed sleeping pills by his doctor to help him rest up and avoid the vivid nightmares he would have in the near future.  
The welcome home he got from his family wasn’t as warm as he’d hoped, not that he didn’t expect them not to care, but effort would’ve been nice. Max gave him a big hug and cried into his chest, he felt awkward but hugged back, he was surprised that she even gave a shit about him even after what had happened to them in the past, only briefly remembering the few sweet moments they shared together, like that time he beat the shit out of a kid who bullied her then got her ice cream.  
Soon after Billy was settled back in max knocked on his bedroom door, opening it by three inches to peer in. “ Hey, are you allowed to drive yet ? “ she asked, opening the door fully to face him. “ Guess so, why ? Need a lift somewhere ? “

Max’s body visibly relaxed, shes used to the loud aggressive Billy but he’s, for the moment, quiet, almost nice. “ Yeah, just gonna go see Steve at his new job with the gang, he’s working next to the arcade I go to “ , Billy nods, he felt a small drop in his stomach when she mentioned Steve, ever since their big fight he’s been trying his best to avoid him, and always regretted not just maning up and apologising to him instead of awkwardly tip toeing around him.

He took a deep breath and nodded, “ ok sure, lemme just take a painkiller first, k ? My head still kills “ while talking he reached for a white plastic packet of pills, popping two out and swallowing them whole. He sat for a moment, wanting for the painful thumping in his head to pass at least a little before standing up again.  
He took his time but in the end made it to his old car, it looks like someone repaired it, possibly the people who covered up the deaths and other evidence of the ‘ upside down ‘ thing Max told him about.  
It took a moment for Billy to get used to driving again, his mind was still fuzzy but he soon felt at ease, taking the same route he always did to bring Max to the arcade. The car was silent, besides the soft whistle of wind coming from the slightly open window. “ So, you wanna come with ? “ Max chirped up, “ what ? to your little gang meeting ? “  
“ sure, I mean you’ve been involved with the upside down now so you basically have every right to join us ! “ her voice sounded excited for some reason, facing billy as she spoke with a smile, “ plus Will just moved away and the group is gonna be kinda small now, so it would be perfect if you joined now ! “

Billy rolled his eyes, “ You really think your friends are gonna want me there ? “ he took his eyes off the road to meet her gaze, she looked pretty confident about this idea. “ Of course ! I mean yeah you were kinda of an asshole but you’re getting better ! “ Billy furrowed his brows at her, “ cool, thanks for calling me an asshole. “  
Max sighed, “ I mean I don’t blame you though, with Neil n’ all being .. you know “ Max sunk into her seat, she felt like she just said something that could ruin everything, but Billy didn’t respond how he would usually, he just silently nodded.  
“ B-But anyway, the group and support you while you’re still in recovery to ! Like Steve used to be the biggest douche before he started to help us ! Maybe we could do that for you ? “ she shrugged.  
Billy remand silent.  
The car screeched to a halt, the loud music from the arcade was already thudding against Billy’s eardrums.  
“ ok, wait outside ok ? I’ll go tell’em you’re joining us, “ Max unbuckled her belt and slid out the seat, walking up to the arcade and disappearing inside. Billy got out as well, not nearly as excited as her. He leaned against the brick wall, watching the sky pass.

His hand ghosted his jacket pocket, an old packet of cigarettes still there with his barely alive lighter. He was debating having his first smoke in a good month but the thudding against his skull told him otherwise. It didn’t take long for Max to come out with her friends, seemed like some were missing though. “ Right, should we go get robin and Steve now ? “ Max looked to billy then the group, the kids awkwardly nodding while scowling at Billy.  
He didn’t blame them though.  
They all walked towards the movie rental store, billy immediately spotting Steve working the counter. He forgot how handsome he was, his perfectly styled hair, perfectly carved face and body, god he felt like a perv.  
He followed behind the group of teens as they walked up to see Steve, asking about how his day was and other normal human interaction stuff. It took a moment for Steve to peer around the kids and notice Billy, nervously looking around the store and avoiding eye contact with Steve.  
“ Oh, hey Billy, didn’t know you were out the hospital yet. “ Steve smiled towards him, Robin walking up to stand next to him. “ isn’t that the guy who beat the shit outta you ? “ she asked causally to Steve.  
He stuttered to correct her but billy spoke up “ yeah, it fuckin’ sucked “ he rubbed the back of his head, “ So where are we goin’ ? I thought you mentioned food in all of this Max “

She nodded, “ O-Oh yeah, we were all gonna go to that old diner for milkshakes, right guys ? “ she looked around for confirmation from the group, they all collectively nod.  
They waited around outside for Steve and Robin to check out of work. Billy had a strange feeling about that girl, mainly the fact she was being close and friendly with Harrington.  
It didn’t take them long to come out of the store, the small group chatting amongst themselves as they walked towards the old street that used to be dead, but now was considerably more busy ever since the star mall has been shut down. Billy walked slowly behind the group, it was clear mostly none of them wanted him there, too be honest he wasn’t surprised.

They arrive at the old flashy diner, the restaurant mostly empty beside the regulars at the bar.  
They all sat uncomfortably close to each other in the booth, Billy choosing to grab a spare chair and sit on the outside of the table, Max coping his idea to avoid being squashed in between the cramped group.  
Most of them ordered milkshakes with fries, Dustin and Lucas choosing to order burgers to see who could eat theirs faster.  
Billy ordered a glass of water with a wink to the waitress, who obviously took his bait and smiled at him with a flushed face before turning back into the kitchen.  
Max rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the conversation the group was having. 

Didn’t take long for the orders to arrive, Billy was thankful he only ordered a water but somehow that even tasted old.  
The group somehow managed to ignore Billy in every topic, then again he wasn’t even trying to join.  
He excused himself to go outside and smoke, he was tempted to just walk back to the car and go home.

Not long after he finished his smoke his eyes glanced over to his car in the distance, he could easily just walk away without drawing attention to himself. But before he could even step forward Steve walked out of the diner, taking a deep breath of fresh air, “ Hey, got a spare cigarette ? “ he spoke up, resting his back against the wall next to billy. “ Uh, yeah sure, “ Billy mumbled in response as he dug through his jacket pockets, pulling out his old box of cigs, and hands him one. Steve smiled in thanks, taking a cigarette and lighting it between his lips with a lighter he pulled out of his jeans. “ So, how have you been feeling ? Any better ? “ Steve perked up, letting out a lungful of smoke as he talked. “ Uh, yeah could be worse, just tired mostly “ Billy scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, “ can’t complain though, I could be dead. “

Steve nodded along, chuckling lightly at the dry humour of his joke.  
“ I’m glad you’re not dead, you seem like you’re changing for the better, “ he patted billy on the back, a genuine smile on his face.  
“ I hope so, I understand I’ve been a massive douche in the past “ Billy stomped out his dead cigarette into the ground, hands firmly placed in his jacket pockets.

“ Yeah, I mean everyone is like that for one part of their life, “ Steve also stomped out his cigarette butt, “ Hey, uh, “ he rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look into the window door, checking if either robin or the kids were watching him. “ You wanna go somewhere ? Robins gotta head home soon and too be honest I don’t wanna stick around with these kids for too long “ he laughed at the end, covering up the awkward silent gap of air with a cough after.  
Billy took a moment to think, pressing his lips together as he spoke. “ you sure ? Didn’t think you took a liking to me Harrington. “ Billy teases, elbowing Steve’s side. “ Ah, well we never really got to hang out after our little dispute much, especially with Max keeping you in line twenty four seven. “  
Billy took a moment to peer into the diner to check on Max, she seemed pretty happy just sat chatting with her friends, she wouldn’t mind if Billy went off with someone surely. After awhile of thinking Billy nodded, “ sure, alright, Max will probably end up having a sleep over with her friends anyway, saves me driving her back. “ Steve smiled with a nod, he seemed legitimately happy Billy said yes.  
“ Right cool, wanna drink at my place ? “ Steve motioned his head towards his car, parked next to Billy’s.

He felt a drop in his chest, Steve harrington actually inviting him around his house already ? This wasn’t in his head either like his normal self insert fantasies with him, this was for real.  
Billy felt his face grow warm, nodding as a reply as he headed towards the car.  
He slipped into the passenger seat with Steve, leaving his car in the old parking lot, promising he’ll remember to pick it up in the morning.  
Steve turns up the radio as he pulls into the road, “ If you wanna stay over tonight I can drop you off to you’re car while I go to work ? “ Steve perked up, eyes still glued to the road. “ Won’t you’re parents be kinda weirded out you’re having some guy over ? “ Billy snorted, arms crossed as he sunk into his seat. “ Nah, my parents are rarely home nowadays, plus what’s weird about it ? Just two guys hanging out right ? “ Steve convinced himself, smiling over and Billy for a brief moment.

Billy nodded, “ Right, right. “

The car journey was quiet besides the music, thankfully they arrived at Steve’s house quick.  
Billy looked up at the house, eyes wide.  
“ Well damn, you loaded or what Harrington ? “

Steve unlocked the door and gestured to let billy in, “ Well, wouldn’t say that “

The house was furnished nicely, the smell of old oak and whisky hung in the air. “ Wouldn’t say that my ass, you got a pool n’ everything ! “ he sounded a bit more excited than he wanted to, looking out into the pool covered with a large grey mat, some leaves scattered across it.  
“ Guess I got kinda lucky then, this is my parents place remember ? “ Steve spoke as he walked towards the fridge, opening it to pull out a four pack of beer, placing them on the kitchen counter.  
Billy felt his mouth grow dry as he eyed the cans, a small voice in the back of his head warning him not to drink too much, he shouldn’t be drinking so soon out of the hospital anyway, but he didn’t care.  
“ Wanna put a movie on or somethin’ ? Got that back to the future film on VHS, “ he cracked open a can and sat on the creaky leather sofa. “ I haven’t watched the thing all the way through yet. “  
Billy copied Steve, taking a can and sitting next to him, kicking off his shoes and bringing his feet up to rest on the counter table. “ Sure, Haven’t watched a movie in forever. “ Steve nodded, taking a swig of his drink before placing it on the counter, stepping towards the TV and grabbing the VHS case on top of the screen.  
He watched Steve struggle slightly with what looks like a new VHS player, pressing the cool metal can against his forehead, his headache slowly creeping up on the sides of his head, nothing he couldn’t deal with for another hour though.  
The TV boomed with sudden life as the VHS clicked in, the movie logos moving across the screen. Steve hurried back to the sofa, kicking his feet up to, his drink rested next to him on the sofa. Half way into the film, Steve peered next to him, checking on Billy, who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his can not even open, just left on his forehead.  
“ Hey, you alright ? “ Steve paused the movie, leaning in to look at Billy closely. “ Oh, yeah, yeah sorry, the movie is good n’ all I’m just tired. “ He smiled, not wanting to worry Steve too much. He nodded in response, “ Well it’s not long till it’s over I think, I’ve already passed the bits I’ve missed now, “ he resumed the film, leaning back into his seat. 

They finished the film quietly, Steve finding himself genuinely enjoying the story and acting, while Billy on the other hand had fallen asleep.  
He turned to ask Billy about the film but quickly stopped when he saw him, snugged into a pillow, softly breathing as he slept. He didn’t really know how to go about moving him into the spare room, but felt rude just leaving him downstairs.  
“ Hey, Hargrove, “ he spoke gently, nudging his shoulder at an attempt to wake him up.  
Billy stirred, eyes opening slightly, looking at Steve through half lidded eyes.  
“ Hm ? Oh.. “ he shifted to sit up, his brain still thudding against his skull, growing light headed from moving. He looked visibly pale.  
“ Yo, you gonna puke ? “ Steve recoiled slightly, “ No no, just really light headed is all. “ Billy winced, rubbing his forehead.  
“ Right, you gonna be ok going upstairs ? “ he stood up , standing in front of Billy.  
He nodded, shakily getting up from the couch. He took a few steps towards the stairs before his legs gave out, leaving him clinging onto the railings of the stairs. Steve hurried to catch him, pulling him back up to his feet by his waist. “ I got you man, “ he helped billy up the first couple steps, letting him conquer the last ones on his own. “ Are you gonna be ok sleeping by yourself ? Not gonna choke on your own puke while you sleep ? “ Steve asked half serious half jokingly, leading Billy to the spare bed, sitting him down on the edge.  
“ Yeah, unless you wanna spoon Harrington “ he joked with a shit eating grin, taking off his jacket, throwing it on the floor.  
Steve snorted, “ Yeah you wish, “ he took the discarded jacket and rests it on the bed frame. “ I’m gonna be in my room, it’s across the hall, gimme a shout if you need anything ok ? “

Billy nodded, to which Steve smiled in reply and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
He had no idea how he was going to get sleep with how he feels right now. He’s currently in the house of the guy he has a major crush on and showed him that by kicking the shit out of him. He tossed an turned in the duvet, sweat drenching the mattress under him.  
After failing to sleep after many attempts he finally sits up with a groan, standing up to pace around the room. He could always just walk to the arcade from Steve’s place right ? But how would he sneak out without waking up Harrington ?  
He sighs in frustration, scratching the back of his head. While he was in his frustrated strop there came a knock at the door, followed by a croaky sounding Steve, “ Hey, I heard a bang, you ok in there ? “  
Billy stood silently, he didn’t really know how to explain his situation without sounding childish. Steve opened the door, “ oh thank god, I was scared you rolled out of bed and passed out or somethin’ “ he sighed in relief.  
He shook his head in reply, “ no, just , can’t sleep right now. “

Steve yawned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he rubbed his face in an attempt to wake up. “ Well, anything I can do to like, help you sleep ? Get you a drink or somethin’ ? “ He offered awkwardly, idling by the door frame. Billy stood for a moment to think, he had one thing he though could help but he knew asking Steve for helping doing it would get him kicked out immediately. “ I.. I, um. “ Billy stumbles over himself, flustered. “ Can we share a bed ? “ he eventually choked out, looking down at the ground to occasionally look back up at Steve. Steve took a moment, he was still rubbing his eyes. “ Fuck it, If it will keep you from making noise, “ he yawned, motioning to Billy to follow him. He walked behind Steve up to his room, his eyes roaming over the loose boxer waist band against his hips, immediately slapping himself out of his perverse mind space before Steve catches him staring. “ I sleep right side always, try not to steal too much of the blanket ‘k ? “ he said calmly. Billy stood awkwardly in the doorway for a bit, he was shocked that Steve was so accepting to the idea of sharing a bed with him, he really must be desperate to go to sleep. Soon after being stuck in his thoughts Billy took off his shirt and jeans and slid into bed next to him, feeling the warmth that surrounded the other teen as he laid next to him. “ Night Hargrove, “ Steve mumbled. “ Night Harrington, “ He said back, smiling to himself.

The night lasted what felt like years to him, his eyes plastered on the back of Steve’s head as he listened to the soft whistles coming from his nose as he slept. The room around him grew hazy, the dark blue hue of the moon creeping in and lighting the walls. He yawned quietly to himself, tucking himself under the covers more before letting his eyes close shut.   
The next time his eyes opened the room was a heavy orange, the sunrising outside of the window.


End file.
